Une grenouille et un chat dans One Piece
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Hum... Ouais bon j'ai aucun commentaire à faire et je décline toute responsabilité dans ce qui va suivre, c'est juste du gros n'importe quoi... Désolée... Enfin bon, ma frangine et moi on s'est demandé ce que ça donnerais si on atterrissait sur le pont du Moby Dick et voilà... ... ... ... J'ai déjà dit que je déclinais toute responsabilité? (T pour les allusions, on sais jamais)
1. Prologue

_ Dis Grenouille.

_ Oui Chat ?

_ Ça te dit d'écrire une fic avec moi où on atterrirait dans le monde de One Piece ?

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que moi, Meoi Nossë Ripper (alias Chat) et ma sœur jumelle Quàcë Nossë Ripper (alias Grenouille) avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure « burlesque » (remerciez grenouille pour les minutes que vous allez perdre dans le dictionnaire). Et surtout : NE prenez RIEN au sérieux !

PS : Si vous en doutiez encore, nous sommes effectivement sponsorisées par Doliprane.

Prologue : Prologue … où comment choisir un titre quand on n'a pas d'idées.

POV Meoi :

Aujourd'hui 25 Mai je me lève d'excellente humeur et me précipite dans la salle de bain pour me préparer pendant que ma sœur jumelle finit d'émerger.

J'enfile alors mon short en jean avec l'emblème des Mugiwara (Chapeau de Paille) sur la droite et celle d'Akagami (Le Roux) sur la gauche. Vient ensuite mon débardeur noir où l'on peut voir écrit en gros « Forever and ever the Best Portgas D. Ace ». Je mets ensuite ma veste bleu nuit qui m'a coûté une fortune à cause du dessin de Marco en Phénix qui se trouve au dos avec marqué en dessous « Spiritual Guide Fushicho Marco ».

Je souris fière de moi et met mes claquettes de piscine qui me font tant ressembler à une touriste selon ma sœur jumelle. Je sors et là voit dans l'entrée déjà prête (on a bien fait de prendre une suite avec deux salles de bains, même si on s'est ruiné pour ça !). Je vais là tuer lorsque je vois qu'elle a un pantalon noir simple avec des baskets de la même couleur avec pour seule fantaisie des strass vertes sur les côtés. Un sweat vert qui rappelle celui de Law qu'elle admire tant. Elle me sourit :

_ On y va ?

Je la tuerais plus tard, trop la flemme d'attendre, trop hâte de voir des cosplay de Ace, mon amour perdu…

Au fait j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Meoi, 19 ans, mon nom de famille est Nossë Ripper (oui je sais c'est spéciale). Je suis brune aux cheveux longs (ils arrivent en bas de mon dos et j'en suis fière !), ma sœur, elle, s'appelle Quàcë, 19 ans aussi, l'avantage d'être jumelles, et elle est brune comme moi sauf qu'elle porte ses cheveux en un carré mi-long. Pour finir nous avons toutes les deux les yeux verts !

Après cette petite parenthèse j'atteins enfin l'entrée où trône fièrement sur le porte-manteau mon canotier avec ses deux lys rose sur le côté gauche. J'attrape ensuite mon sac Ace où sont noté tous ses titres (commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche, utilisateur du Mera Mera no Mi (Pyro-fruit) et Kaizokou no Oji (Prince des Pirates))

On sort de l'hôtel avant de se diriger vers le métro où l'on se sent comme un Zoro devant une carte … complètement perdues ! Après plusieurs essais nous mettons enfin les pieds devant un immense bâtiment où se tient actuellement la plus grande convention sur One Piece jamais organisée !

POV Quàcë :

Nous voilà enfin dans la file d'attente vers la destination tant attendue. Je suis surexcitée, même si cela ne se voit pas trop (on reste quand même un samedi matin). Je commence à sonder la foule pour trouver mon algue préférée ou bien mon petit Law. À mes côtés ma jumelle n'arrête pas de bouger la tête dans tous les sens. Oh, je viens de comprendre son manège, elle fait la même chose que moi. Pour la faire râler, je me promets de trouver le Prince des Pirates avant elle. Un cri strident plus tard et je sais que j'ai perdu.

Je suis son regard et nous commençons à débattre sur la ressemblance du cosplay. Ce qui se résume à commenter les courbes des triceps, biceps, abdos et dire d'un commun accord que le fessier d'Ace est irremplaçable.

C'est sur ce constat que nous débarquons enfin au Paradis. Un lieu exclusivement réservé à One Piece, remplit de fans, et surtout, surtout, beaucoup de cosplay.

Brochure à la main nous entamons le parcours prévu d'avance. Première halte, l'espace jeux vidéo où nous prenons la place suite à la défaite cuisante d'un Crocodile face à une mini-Nami (comptez dans les douze ans). Je profite de ce spectacle, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours. Après plusieurs parties nous décidons gentiment de laisser la place à d'autres joueurs. Les pauvres, on aurait pu y rester toute la matinée.

Seconde étape, le Karaoké. Mais avant on s'arrête devant tous les stands, émerveillées par le nombre incalculable de goodies disponibles. Meoi saute instantanément sur les primes des pirates, elle possède déjà toutes les figurines et à même une étagère remplie de Ace… Au vue de la tête ahurie du marchand, elle vient de rafler toutes les primes. Je doute qu'il y ait assez de place sur ses murs…

Pourtant un autre problème s'impose à moi. Je lorgne depuis quelques minutes sur les superbes répliques des sabres du magnifique Zoro. J'hésite, calcul mon budget, me dit que c'est pas raisonnable, et là, Meoi vient vers moi des affiches plein les mains et un large sourire au travers de son visage…

Je capitule, il me faut un sabre et j'opte pour Yabashiri, ce sabre noir me plait beaucoup, dommage que Zoro l'ait perdu…

Nous continuant gaiment notre chemin, commentons tous les cosplay que nous croisons et … ce n'est pas vrai !

Teach se promène avec une pancarte « Free Hugs », nous éclatons de rire lorsque nous voyons sa mine déconfite après un énième refus. Teach n'a vraiment aucun succès.

Soudain, Meoi relève sa tête, m'attrape le bras et me tire dans une allée. Un peu plus et elle m'arrache le membre, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais je vois où elle me traîne. Je ne peux pas lutter.

On est arrivé dans la partie restauration et il est midi. Parfois je me dis que Meoi est comme un Luffy mais en fille.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'approche d'un stand de Takoyaki, où le chef, cosplayé en Sanji, s'active pour préparer toutes les commandes. Un peu plus et je pourrai parfaitement m'imaginer dans les cuisines de l'équipage de Mugiwara. Justement je souris en voyant un homme habillé en Luffy qui se gave de Takoyaki. Mais Chat continue de tirer sur mon bras, il faudra qu'elle oublie cette mauvaise habitude où ça va mal finir un jour.

On arrive donc devant un stand un peu à l'écart et Meoi m'affirme qu'elle sent une super odeur qui s'en dégage et qu'on va se régaler. Pourtant ce stand a mauvaise mine, un grand drapé noir le recouvre entièrement et personne ne semble s'en occuper. Chat décide quand même d'y entrer et je me retrouve obligée de là suivre.

Il fait noir à l'intérieur, je me cogne contre ma jumelle qui perd l'équilibre. Elle se rattrape à mon sweat ce qui n'empêche pourtant pas qu'on tombe toutes les deux. Meoi chute et se prend une porte qui s'ouvre sous l'impact. Et nous voilà toute les deux affalées sur le sol, enfin, plutôt Meoi au sol et moi qui l'écrase, et une vingtaine de paires d'yeux qui nous regarde.

Meoi : Woaw, on est dans une reconstitution du pont du Moby Dick.

Quàcë : Ils ont fait forts. Les figurants sont super ressemblant. Regarde, il y a même Ace en train de manger là-bas.

L'homme au loin mange et rit joyeusement quand il tombe littéralement de sommeil la tête la première dans son assiette.

Un ange passe… et une étoile filante se précipite sur le jeune homme en hurlant son nom.

Dans quelle galère sommes-nous tombées ?!

Fin du Prologue~


	2. Chapitre 1

_ Dis Grenouille.

_ Oui Chat ?

_ Ça te dit d'écrire une fic avec moi où on atterrirait dans le monde de One Piece ?

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que moi, Meoi Nossë Ripper (alias Chat) et ma sœur jumelle Quàcë Nossë Ripper (alias Grenouille) avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure « burlesque » (remerciez grenouille pour les minutes que vous allez perdre dans le dictionnaire). Et surtout : NE prenez RIEN au sérieux !

PS : Si vous en doutiez encore, nous sommes effectivement sponsorisées par Doliprane.

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre, où comment agresser ses personnages préférés.

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh… Mon… Dieu… OH MON DIEU ! Oh… Mon Dieu… : Réaction typique d'une fan devant son idole.

POV Meoi :

Je me jette alors sur Ace le faisant tomber de sa chaise de manière à me retrouver allongée sur lui. Ce dernier se réveil en sursaut et se retrouve assis par terre et moi sur lui frottant ma tête contre ses pectoraux absolument parfaits !

Meoi : Ace ! Mon amour perdu ! Tu es vivant ! Ma vie, mon amour, mon idole, ma destinée ! Si tu savais à quel point mon cœur se réjouit de nos retrouvailles !

Mon petit Ace se tourne alors vers Marco, complètement paniqué.

Ace : Marco j'te jure que je connais pas cette fille !

Satch : Tient tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais une fiancée, Ace !

Un regard vers l'ananas qui me scrute d'un mauvais œil me suffit pour comprendre qu'Ace lui appartient, mais au lieu de rager car Ace ne sera jamais mien mon esprit pervers de yaoiste prend le dessus.

Quàcë : Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Marco : Tient, l'autre fille s'est aussi relevée.

Quàcë : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma sœur ne vous prendra pas Ace, vous êtes tout de même son guide spirituel, Ananas-sama.

Marco jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui :

Marco : Pourquoi tu parles d'ananas ?

Satch pouffe de rire et s'exclame :

Satch : Mwa ha ha, Ananas-sama c'est toi Marco !

Meoi (toujours collée à Ace) : Mon guide spirituel !

Marco : Pourquoi serais-je un guide spirituel ?

Meoi : Ben sur cinquante fic en rating M que j'ai lu il n'y en avait que deux SM et dans les deux c'était toi le dominant !

Fit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux. Satch explosa de rire pendant que Marco devenait rouge pivoine.

POV Quàcë :

Meoi avait osé. S'ils ne nous jetaient pas à l'eau après ça, on serait vraiment bénies. Quoi que, avec notre arrivée dans One Piece on pouvait espérer. Deus ex Machina si tu pouvais apparaitre ! Une grosse voix caverneuse retentit.

Barbe Blanche : Gwa ha ha ha ha ! Eh bien mon fils, tu m'avais caché cette tendance !

Meoi : Papy Moustache !

Satch : Ah là là, je te plains Ace… Mais au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi tu as du mal à t'asseoir parfois …

Quàcë : Non, mais c'est les fantasmes de ma sœur, n'y prêtez pas atent… Sérieux les gars ! Ne faites pas des têtes pareils ! J'essaye de vous aider mais avec vos expressions d'enfants pris la main dans le sac, c'est pas crédible du tout !

Meoi : Je peux regarder ?

Ace et Marco : NON !

Satch (à l'oreille de Meoi) : Moi je sais où ils cachent tous leurs matériels. D'ailleurs ça fait plusieurs mois que j'essaye de deviner à quoi peut bien servir un étrange objet…

Meoi : Satch…

Satch : Oui ?

Meoi : Épouse-moi !

Satch : Ok !

Quàcë : NOOOOOOOON !

Fin du Chapitre~


	3. Chapitre 2

_ Dis Grenouille.

_ Oui Chat ?

_ Ça te dit d'écrire une fic avec moi où on atterrirait dans le monde de One Piece ?

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que moi, Meoi Nossë Ripper (alias Chat) et ma sœur jumelle Quàcë Nossë Ripper (alias Grenouille) avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure « burlesque » (remerciez grenouille pour les minutes que vous allez perdre dans le dictionnaire). Et surtout : NE prenez RIEN au sérieux !

PS : Si vous en doutiez encore, nous sommes effectivement sponsorisées par Doliprane.

Chapitre 2 : Les mystères du Moby Dick : ou comment faire un mariage de rêve (pour une yaoiste !).

_Meoi : Satch…_

_Satch : Oui ?_

_Meoi : Épouse-moi !_

_Satch: Ok !_

_Quàcë: NOOOOOOOON !_

Barbe Blanche : Gwa ha ha ! Quelle bonne idée ! Allez les enfants, préparez donc ce mariage, je me réjouis à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle fille !

Satch (prenant Meoi par le bras) : Très chère je sens que nous allons faire un beau mariage.

Meoi trépigna sur place et se tourna vers sa jumelle, lui lançant un signe de victoire de la main et un clin d'œil.

« Review : 1, Quàcë : 0 »

Meoi : Car c'est effectivement suite à vos reviews chers lecteurs que ma jumelle c'est décidé à accepter ce mariage, un grand Merci ! … C'est bon Satch, t'as les caméras ?

Satch : Oui mon p'tit chat ! 3

Quàcë : Mais vous allez où tous les deux ? Vous ne faites quand même pas votre lune de miel, le mariage n'a pas encore eu lieu !

Satch : On va planquer des caméras dans la chambre d'Ace et Marco pour…

Meoi (se jetant sur Satch pour l'empêcher de parler) : Mais non on va juste préparer notre nid d'amour pour notre lune de miel, faites pas gaffe, lalala…

Ace : Satch pas un pas de plus, je sens la magouille venir…

Grondement de pas qui se rapproche dangereusement…

Voix dans le lointain : Commandant !

Satch : Oups, ma flotte est là… Euh les gars je vais me marier avec cette jeune fille, dit-il en désignant Meoi.

La quatrième flotte détaille Meoi.

Pirate A : Vous allez vous marier avec une fille qui considère Ace comme le meilleur…

Pirate B : Et Marco comme son guide spirituel ?

Satch : Ouais… Euh attends, quoi ?

Satch détailla enfin sa fiancée, car oui, dans leur grande complicité perverse, il avait oublié de la mater. Comme quoi ça arrive. C'est ainsi qu'il vit que la jeune fille portait un débardeur noir vantant les mérites de Ace par un « Forever and ever the best. », et qu'elle portait par-dessus une veste bleu nuit ornée d'un dessin du Phénix désigné comme « Spiritual guide, Fushicho Marco ».

Sans parler des nombreux emblèmes pirates qu'elle portait ici et là.

Satch porta un regard de chien battu vers Meoi, et lança un faible : « Et moi alors ? »

Meoi lui lança un petit regard coquin alors que Quàcë se frappait le visage de sa main : Non, elle n'allait pas oser… ? Pitié !

Meoi commença à déboutonner son short, eh ben si, elle allait oser ! Eh ben si ! Et pas qu'un peu : là, devant tout le monde, elle laissa glisser son short le long de ses jambes et se retourna pour montrer sa petite culotte à Satch. Là, inscrit sur le bout de tissu reposant sur ses fesses le nom de son futur mari entouré de petits cœurs !

Meoi : Tadaaaaaa ! 3

Fin du Chapitre ~

Chers amis je crois que nous pouvons, avec ma jumelle, poser un algorithme, selon la théorie du nem : A (jumelle) + B (restaurant chinois) = C (nouveau chapitre)

Donc si vous avez bien suivit cet algorithme et que vous voulez un nouveau chapitre veuillez nous envoyer vos dons pour que nous allions au restaurant chinois :D

PS1 : Grenouille aime bien la sonorité du mot « algorithme »

PS2 : On est des littéraires veuillez nous excuser…

PS3 : Chat s'excuse pour les minutes que vous avez perdu à chercher la signification du mot « algorithme »…

PS4 : J'aimerais bien l'avoir :D


	4. Chapitre 3

_ Dis Grenouille.

_ Oui Chat ?

_ Ça te dit d'écrire une fic avec moi où on atterrirait dans le monde de One Piece ?

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que moi, Meoi Nossë Ripper (alias Chat) et ma sœur jumelle Quàcë Nossë Ripper (alias Grenouille) avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure « burlesque » (remerciez grenouille pour les minutes que vous allez perdre dans le dictionnaire). Et surtout : NE prenez RIEN au sérieux !

PS : Si vous en doutiez encore, nous sommes effectivement sponsorisées par Doliprane.

Chapitre 3 : Yaoi powaaa : Ou comment se faire du fan service à sois-même !

Quàcë : Hm Hm (_toussotement de gorge_) Ma très chère sœur, je te prie d'éviter de tuer tous tes invités avant d'officialiser ce mariage. (_tout bas : ça serait bête de pas profiter des cadeaux…_)

Meoï se rhabilla avant de se tourner vers son futur mari.

Meoï : Si tu veux en profiter dans un cadre disons plus … privé … t'as intérêt à me faire un énorme gâteau ! Ok ?

Satch cligna deux fois des yeux … et se précipita vers sa cuisine, suivit par la totalité de sa division, les visages blêmes dû aux saignements de nez.

Quàcë : Ah ! C'est magnifique, ça me rappelle le film où le mec se fait poursuivre par une horde de zombies… (étoiles dans les yeux)…

Ace : C'est quoi un zombie ?

Quàcë : Tiens, t'es encore là ? Ca t'intéresse pas de faire plaisir à ma sœur pour revoir ses sous-vêtements ?

Ace : Mais… Ca m'intéresse pas ses sous-vêtements… de toute façon je préfère les garçons.

Meoï : Oui Ace nous allons plutôt rester amis, comme ça on pourra dormir ensemble et prendre des bains ensembles, entre amis, hein ?

Ace : Ok !

Marco : Ace, viens par ici, j'ai à te parler.

Ace : Ok !

Quàcë : Ace ! Tu peux me rapporter de la bouffe ?

Ace : Ok !

Quàcë : Cool, ça marche pour tout ! (grand sourire)

Ace : Non attends, pas ma bouffe !

Meoï : ça marche plus, ha ha !

Ace : la bouffe c'est sacré !

Meoï : Je suis bien d'accord ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que je vais être la femme du chef cuisinier on pourrait faire un petit pacte tous les deux…

Ace : Genre ?

Meoï : Je te propose une alliance pour les blagues pour commencer et ensuite je veux qu'on prennent des bains ensemble contre de la nourriture supplémentaire. Cela te conviens-t-il ?

Ace : Ouais ça me vas ! On peut prendre un bain tout de suite si tu veux !

Quàcë : Non ! Tu veux la tuer où quoi ? Elle va nous faire une syncope. Et puis, je suis sûre que la salle de bain n'est pas assez grande.

Meoï : Mais si on se collera l'un contre l'autre… Et toi, grenouille démoniaque du démon des enfers, ne m'enlève pas mon fan service à moi-même !

Quàcë : Je te l'autoriserais le jour où je pourrais faire le miens ! (Zoro, Law *bave*)

Meoï : Bon Ace il faut capturer le second de Luffy et un pirate du nom de Trafalgar Law pour ma sœur ! Comme ça on pourra prendre des bains ensembles sans qu'elle vienne nous embêter !

Ace : Ok, on va voir Luffy alors !

Meoï : Hein, mais t'es toujours pas allé le voir ? Mais ça veut dire que l'autre crétin est toujours en vie et qu'il va bientôt s'en prendre à mon mari pour le tuer !

Ace : Hein ?

Meoï : Aux armes ma grenouille, on a un traître à éliminer !

Quàcë (sortant de ses rêveries) : Hein ! Eliminer ? Une bagarre ! (sourire carnassier) Où ça ?!

Ace : C'est qui le crétin de traître que vous voulez éliminer ?

Meoï : Alors, dilemme de ma vie, comment leur annoncer qui est le traître à éliminer pour qu'ils me croient et qu'on finissent pas au fond de Grand Line… ?

Fin du Chapitre~

M : Maintenant, réponses aux reviews !

Bon, je sais que les gens normaux répondent aux reviews au début mais nous on est pas comme les autres, je crois qu'on a dû être monté à l'envers…

Q : je veux même pas voir la position de papa et maman quand ils nous ont conçu…

M : Bref ! Alors d'abord pour la mise en page théâtrale, sachez pour ceux qui auraient préféré que l'on fasse quelque chose de plus littéraire que c'est une volonté de notre part de faire ainsi car c'est plus simple pour nous de nous y retrouver vu qu'on l'écrit à deux et on trouvait ça plus rigolo aussi… mais bon comme on vous l'a dit, on est monté à l'envers donc c'est pas notre faute.

Ensuite, non j'ai pas la petite culotte avec écrit « Satch » entouré de cœurs mais j'aimerais bien ! Je crois que je vais aller voir mamie pour lui demander de mettre en pratique ses talents de couturière pour me faire ça…

What else ?

Q : Tu veux un café ?

M : …

Q : Bon chers amis à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !

M : Hey ! C'était à moi de le dire ! Grenouille démoniaque du démon des enfers !

Prochain Chapitre : Le dilemme de ma vie : Ou comment leur annoncer sans mourir...


	5. Chapitre 3 bis

Chapitre 3 bis : les pecs de Zoro : ou comment une grenouille fantasme

Une grenouille ça aime l'eau.

Jusque là tout le monde est d'accord.

La grenouille dont il est question dans notre histoire aime plus Law que l'eau mais ça c'est autre chose. Donc en partant de la logique suivante : « Les grenouilles aiment l'eau. » il est donc normal d'en trouver dans des plans d'eau. Sauf que là, par un heureux hasard dirons-nous, elle n'était pas seule dans ce plan d'eau, explications :

_Zoro avait chaud en cette belle journée où le soleil brillait fort, inondant l'île sur laquelle les Chapeaux de Paille avaient accostés pour quelques temps._

_Zoro était partit seul se balader en forêt et (oh étonnement) c'était perdu._

_Il avait tourné en rond un moment avant de tomber sur une source d'eau fraîche._

_Épuisé et en sueur il décida de s'y baigner :_

_Son T-shirt blanc était devenu transparent avec la sueur laissant deviner sans peine ses muscles saillants._

_Il le retira sans plus de cérémonie, exposant à la vue de tous ses pectoraux._

_Il se pencha en avant, offrant une vue parfaite sur son fessier parfaitement moulé dans son pantalon._

_Il retira ses chaussures avant de s'attaquer à son bas._

_Il le fit glisser lentement, dévoilant peu à peu ses longues jambes musclés._

_Il s'avança alors, simplement vêtu d'un boxer moulant à la perfection ses parties intimes._

_Il pénétra lentement l'eau clair de la source, plongeant son corps tout entier dans le liquide bienfaisant._

_Il ressortit alors de l'eau, secouant ses courts cheveux verts afin de chasser les gouttes téméraires qui s'y accrochaient._

_Ses impétueuses gouttes d'eau qui cavalaient sur sa peau, caressant son torse, le faisant frissonner._

_Elles continuèrent d'épouser ses muscles jusqu'à son aine, osant même pénétrer l'intérieur de son boxer et s'étaler sur ses parties intimes._

_Il s'étira, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau et les perles cristallines le long de son dos avant qu'elle n'épousent l'arrondi de son fessier._

_Il releva sa main jusqu'à son cœur, et, du bout des doigts, caressa la longue cicatrice qui barrait son torse imberbe et parfait._

_Un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres avant que son corps entier ne retrouve l'eau clair…_

Meoï : ... armes .. grenouille, .. . .. traître . éliminer !

Quàcë (sortant de ses rêveries) : Hein ! Éliminer ? Une bagarre ! (sourire carnassier) Où ça ?!

Reclassement des priorités…

Fin~

Bon c'est pas vraiment un chapitre, c'est juste les rêveries de grenouille pendant le chapitre 3.

De toute façon vous n'allez pas cracher dessus, hein ? ;3

Le chapitre 4 est déjà sur papier, je le tape vite à l'ordi et je le poste, mais je vous préviens de suite on était pas inspiré (on se rattrapera pour le 5, après un bon resto ! ^.-)


	6. Chapitre 4

_ Dis Grenouille.

_ Oui Chat ?

_ Ça te dit d'écrire une fic avec moi où on atterrirait dans le monde de One Piece ?

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que moi, Meoi Nossë Ripper (alias Chat) et ma sœur jumelle Quàcë Nossë Ripper (alias Grenouille) avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure « burlesque » (remerciez grenouille pour les minutes que vous allez perdre dans le dictionnaire). Et surtout : NE prenez RIEN au sérieux !

PS : Si vous en doutiez encore, nous sommes effectivement sponsorisées par Doliprane.

Chapitre 4 : Explications : ou comment embrouiller le lecteur avec un chapitre inutile (ou presque…)

Meoï : Alors, dilemme de ma vie, comment leur annoncer qui est le traître à éliminer pour qu'ils me croient et qu'on finissent pas au fond de Grand Line… ?

Meoï se lança dans un réflexion intense sous (Quàcë : Ecstasy!) le regard interrogateur de Ace. Puis soudain son visage s'illumina (Quàcë : Révélation!) (Meoï : Merci frangine pour ces commentaires constructifs) (Quàcë : Je sais je suis très douée pour ça.). Meoï farfouilla dans son sac… (Meoï : Put*in de sac (Quàcë : quoi ? Tu veux mettre quelque chose dedans ? Moi tu me fais peur avec ton esprit pervers, qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre dedans?) ou je trouve jamais rien!) (Quàcë : T'as qu'à le ranger.) (Meoï : Mais il est rangé!) … pour en sortir un livre :

Meoï : Guide Book Edition collector spécial pour ce salon en édition ultra-limité qui reprend l'histoire du début jusqu'aux événements de Marinford !

Quàcë (haussement de sourcil) : Depuis quand tu possèdes un tel bouquin ?

Meoï : Euh… aujourd'hui ?

Quàcë : et où est-ce que tu l'as choppé ?

Meoï : Euh… A la convention !

Quàcë : Oui mais dans quelles circonstances ?

Meoï : Ben dans le sac du mec qui était devant et qui attendait dans la file ?

Quàcë : Aaaah, si c'est que ça … combien on a économisé ?

Meoï : Euh… 150€ ? A peu près…

Quàcë : C'est bien ma petite. On pourra retourner au restaurant chinois ce mois-ci.

Meoï : Ce chapitre étant écrit dans une condition autre que notre petit restaurant chinois …

Quàcë : … préféré de la mort qui tue ! … Bref, officiel …

Meoï : … nous ne somme pas en mesure de vous proposer un chapitre digne de ce nom …

Quàcë : … La qualité s'en fait ressentir …

Meoï : … C'est toi qui me dit ça ! Bordel !

Ace : J'ai rien compris…

Meoï : C'est normal. On se retrouve donc au prochain chapitre pour vous expliquer comment le « Guide Book Édition collector spécial pour ce salon en édition ultra-limité » peut nous aider à combattre les ténèbres !

Quàcë : Ta ta ta ta !

Fin du chapitre~

Meoï : Désolée pour ce chapitre court …

Quàcë : Ok il est court mais … il était très intense en écriture !

Meoï : … et totalement inutile (ou presque) on vous l'accorde…


	7. Chapitre 5

_ Dis Grenouille.

_ Oui Chat ?

_ Ça te dit d'écrire une fic avec moi où on atterrirait dans le monde de One Piece ?

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que moi, Meoi Nossë Ripper (alias Chat) et ma sœur jumelle Quàcë Nossë Ripper (alias Grenouille) avons décidé de nous lancer dans cette aventure « burlesque » (remerciez grenouille pour les minutes que vous allez perdre dans le dictionnaire). Et surtout : NE prenez RIEN au sérieux !

PS : Si vous en doutiez encore, nous sommes effectivement sponsorisées par Doliprane.

Chapitre 5 : Cadeau de Mariage, ou comment s'échauffer la voix.

Meoï : T'inquiètes, ça va être très simple à expliquer.

Puis elle ouvrit son livre et se mit à chercher la page où on voyait Satch avec le fruit des Ténèbres à la main.

Meoï : Trouvé !

Suite à cela Meoï se fit prendre en sandwich entre sa sœur et son fantasme qui voulaient à tout prix regarder le bouquin. Grâce à leur grande délicatesse Meoï se rétama sur le pont du bateau ce qui déséquilibra les deux autres crétins qui se retrouvèrent étalés à ses côtés. Puis Satch sortit des cuisines et prit une pose de …

Quàcë : Poufiasse ?

Meoï : Mais non quand il met la main gauche sur sa hanche et balance la droite, paume vers le ciel, pour présenter quelque chose le tout avec un petit déhanchement…

Quàcë : Poufiasse.

Meoï : Bon… ok…

Bref… il prit une pose.

Ace : Hein ?

Le regard des jumelles se tourna vers Ace qui regardait le bouquin puis vers le bouquin lui-même et les têtes des trois idiots firent le trajet suivant :

Bouquin-Satch

Satch-Bouquin

Bouquin-Satch

Satch-Bouquin

Bouquin-Satch

Satch-Bouquin

Bou…

Bref, vous avez compris et ce cirque dura…

Quàcë : Une demi-heure !

Meoï : Hum Hum …

Quàcë : Bon ok… une trèèèèèès loooooongueeeee minute !

En effet les trois idiots notaient la remarquable ressemblance entre le Satch devant eux et celui représenté dans le bouquin.

Satch : Chérie tu préfère un gâteau au chocolat ou un gâteau aux fruits ?

. . . Les yeux des jumelles fixèrent le fruit dans la main du cuisinier qui n'était autre que le fruit des ténèbres qui causerait sa perte.

\- - - Interlude - - -

Quàcë imitant le fruit : Eh mec j'te cause ! Chuis ta perte !

Ou encore

Quàcë : Taaa !

Nuit

Quàcë : Taaa !

Jour

Quàcë : Taaa !

Nuit

Quàcë : Taaa !

Jour

Meoï : Quàcë arrête de jouer avec l'éclairage !

\- - - Mais revenons à notre histoire - - -

Les jumelles fixèrent intensément Satch avant de…

Meoï et Quàcë : aaaaaAAAAAAH !

Satch : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah !

Ace : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Meoï et Quàcë : aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ace et Satch : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Meoï, Satch et Quàcë : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Ace : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Meoï : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Satch et Ace : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **(puis avec Meoï après qu'elle ait reprit son souffle) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Quàcë : Euh… On peut reprendre la trame narrative ?

Meoï : Ok.

Meoï se relève (notons que personne n'a bougé pendant cette séance d'échauffement vocal) et se jette comme une furie sur le fruit que tient son futur mari :

Meoï : Groaaar !

Satch : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Gros Blanc.

Satch : Quoi, personne me suis ? Moi je trouvais ça marrant pourtant…

Gros Blanc numéro 2.

Meoï : Merci mon chéri pour ce cadeau de mariage (en amorçant un parfait swing du bras droit, le fruit fit un sublime arc de cercle pour échouer au fin fond de Grand Line) ça porte bonheur dans mon pays !

Face Palm by Quàcë.

(Meoï : Désolée pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est grenouille…)

Ace : Vu la valeur de l'objet qu'elle vient de balancer (se tourne vers Satch) tu seras l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Fin du Chapitre ~

Délire de Quàcë :

Pendant ce temps dans les abysses de Grand Line :

Sébastien : Sous l'océan ! Sous l'océan !

Le crabe se prit un truc sur le haut du crâne.

Sébastien : Non mais ils ont pas fini de polluer l'océan ces abrutis !

(Meoï : Félicitation à ceux qui ont trouvé la référence ! Bisous à tous!)


End file.
